narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shingetsu: A Loss, a Win, and a Shadow
The sun was shining over Konohagakure, yet it was a sad day. A premature death had taken place at the undiscriminating hands of way. The boy's sacrifice saved his beloved, yet, at the price of his own. This boy rested in a lonely grave, only a few had come to mourn his passing. "Rest in peace, bro." A white-haired boy muttered with tears in his eyes. "You had no shinobi sense, at all. But you were a great friend." Nasuka's eyes were glowing crimson, her Mangekyō Sharingan shining. "I won't forget these powers you have given me with your death. I am unsure if your death and this power in my eyes will prove to be a curse or a blessing. I guess only time will tell... In the interim, rest in peace, Gekko. I love you. I never got the chance to tell you, but I love you. Goodbye." Nasuka made a leeway out of the cemetery. As Umarekawari made his way towards the cemetery gate, he saw the Uchiha girl. "Hey," he said sympathetically, "You here to see Gekko too?" In his eyes was his own Sharingan. Wiping away the tears in his eyes, he revealed their Crimson sheen. "How did you know him?" He inquired. She found it interesting a stranger was talking to her. She muttered, "He was the love of my life." She showed the stranger her Mangekyō Sharingan. "This is indisputable proof." "Oh, you're Nasuka?" He said, eyeing the beautiful girl. "Gekko talked about you... A lot." His own Sharingan now inactive, he continued, "Gekko and I grew up together. We were taken to the same orphanage, and have been friends ever since... Until now, anyway." He looked remorsefully at the tombstone. "He was a good guy, a really good guy." "You don't need to remind me of him," she growled. "I know how good he was. How do you think I gained this Kaleidoscope of mine?" Umarekawari suddenly looked down. "Er, right. I guess you are still sensitive to the matter. I'm sorry." He started towards the exit to the cemetery. "Wanna get some ramen? Good food heals the soul." "Sure, I guess," she said. "It won't hurt to eat." She steps aside. "Lead the way. You are a man, aren't you?" Ignoring the remark, the boy leads Nasuka to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Upon arrival, he pulled out a chair for Nasuka and ushered her into her seat. After doing so, he sat down himself. When the waitress came by, he politely asked, "Seven bowls of spicy miso, please. Extra sauce." After ordering, he glanced at Nasuka. "What would you like?" "Oh jeez," she gasps. "How much can you eat? Umm... I'll take a large spicy miso." "Don't worry about the bill." He smiled, "I got it covered." He tapped his fingers anxiously against the table as he waited for his food. "Hey, look at this knife Gekko made me." He pulled a pitch black Kokri from his shinobi bag and laid it on the table. "My blue flames don't burn through it." He retrieved the knife and stuck it back in his bag. "He actually wanted to quit being a shinobi cuz he sucked at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, his Genjutsu was decent, but not affective in most fights." The boy then began to stare off into space, "But I'm sure he told you all about that, since you were his girlfriend and all." "He did... Just the day before we got sent out on our mission, ranked A-. He also gave me a sword, too." She wove several signs and tapped the table. In the way of the Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu, she summoned Usumidori. "Here, this is my blade, forged out of obsidian." The boy observed the skillfully crafted blade. It was truly a work of art. "Wow... That's pretty sweet." He said, eyeing the sword. He then looked up as the waitress brought the two their food. After thanking her, he chuckled to himself. "Heh... If Kameko-san saw me doing this, she would be mad." He proceeded to quickly and noisily scarf down his ramen. Raising an eyebrow, Nasuka was tempted to ask but she kept her mouth shut and again reverse-summoned Usumidori back to her bedchambers. She broke her chopsticks and absentmindedly stirred the noodles around, listless. "She's my... Er..." The boy tried to come up with an appropriate word. "Protégé. Or something of that nature." He stared off into space. "Anyways, what was he like, the one that killed Gekko?" "He was a fellow Uchiha," she explained. "His name being Keshin Uchiha. I honestly don't recall the encounter as I was told that I had lost consciousness and had contracted amnesia. Even if my memory doesn't return, the sheer reality of his death was enough for me to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan." "I guess what I'm trying to say," The boy was staring at Nasuka, "How do you feel about him?" Awkwardly, the boy was looking at Nasuka, yet, his gaze seemed to be slightly below eye contact. "If you even remember..." "I already told you," she sighed. "I don't remember much about the encounter. All I know was he was very powerful." The boy continued staring, "They say he's not even human. After killing his loved ones, he began meditating in some realm of the dead or whatever. People actually think he can manipulate the fate of those he kills, able to use them as pawns." He laughed to himself. "But no one knows for sure." "Seems interesting," she muttered. While talking, she had already scarfed down her ramen. Putting her chopsticks down, she said, "Thanks for the food." She got up and told the waitress that the man was settling the tab. She then proceeded to walk out of the restaurant. "By the way." The boy walked up behind her. "The name's Umarekawari: Konoha's Dark Copycat." He flashed a comical smile at Nasuka. "If you need someone to eat ramen with, holler at me!" "Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "You probably already know me but I'm Nasuka Uchiha. If you don't know my alias, then I'm not sure if you're actually a resident here." The boy suddenly looked puzzled. "Um... Sure, uh yeah... You're, um..." He honestly had no idea what moniker she had become known by. "I dunno... I'm not good with names. Anyways, guess I'll be seeing you." The boy tucked his hands into his pockets and began to walk off. Curiously, when seen from behind, the boy looked like someone Nasuka may have encountered before. As he made his way down the streets, he met up with a shorter, black haired girl. "Kameko-san, no I wasn't doing anything. Just hitting up Ichiraku's after some training, that's all." His stupid grin still on his face. Nasuka's memory fogged. She thought a spark of memory had returned but it had already faded. It left a very dense mist in her mind. She shook her head and dismissed it. However, she herself was unaware but her Mangekyō Sharingan had activated itself as if it detected something from the other person. It glared angrily but made itself hidden upon its owner reaching home.